Love Hurts
by xtheunforgotten
Summary: Is it possible to control a person in their dreams? To scare them? Scar them? Hurt them? Is it actually possible? Just so that they could get their revenge? "Don't worry Tifa, I'll be right here." He smiled and placed his lips on her forehead. She smiled.
1. Death?

**DISCLAIMER - **_I own nothing, nothing that is included in this story, which is sad because I'd be extremely crazy if I did._

**_This is my first FFVII story. I hope you appreciate it. ^^_**

* * *

"Hey Tifa!" Denzel jumped on her, happy that he wasn't sick anymore.

Denzel was filled with joy, each morning he would always thank his hero for saving Midgar, unless he doesn't find him there, but nevertheless, he never gives up hope that someday, he'll finally have a complete family.

She opened her eyes, a small pain made her body shiver violently for a mere second.

"_It might be just because of the long shift yesterday." _She thought to herself.

"Denzel, are you and Marlene hungry?" She asked, standing up, heading out of the door.

"Starving Tif! I'll call Marlene" He darted out of the room.

Tifa headed to the bathroom, she showered and then changed to her ordinary clothes and walked out of the room, combing her hair.

She headed downstairs and went towards the kitchen, opening the fridge as she looked for food.

"Hey Marlene, had a good night sleep?" She asked, talking out a bowl from the cupboard.

"Sure as heck Tifa!" She grinned.

"I'm glad you did." She smiled, cracking 3 eggs open.

"Look! It's Cloud!" Denzel shouted, darting outside of the bar.

Even though Tifa didn't say anything, her heart was filled with mixed emotions, anger, happiness and pain.

She gestured towards the door, allowing Marlene to greet Cloud too.

She took out the frying pan and turned on the stove and she started frying the eggs.

The 3 of them entered the room, Marlene and Denzel's smile plastered across their faces.

"Welcome back Cloud." She smiled, taking out 3 plates form the dishwasher.

He nodded and sat next to Denzel & Marlene on the barstools.

After finishing frying, she took out 6 breads and kept 2 on each of the plates.

"There you go." She smiled, handing them, their food.

"Isn't this for you?" Cloud asked, pushing the plate towards Tifa.

"I'm alright, I'm still full, I'll just drink some milk." She smiled, pushing the plate back to Cloud.

"You deserve this, after working so hard." She took 4 cups out of the cupboard and filled them with milk.

"Enjoy your breakfast." She smiled, and started washing the kitchen utensils she used.

After washing some of the utensils, she felt a slight pain, penetrating down her body, she winced.

"Tifa, what's wrong?" Denzel asked, noticing Tifa's body shivering.

"It's nothing Denzel, don't worry." She smiled, pretending that there was no pain at all.

After they finished their breakfast, the 2 kids headed upstairs while Cloud stayed there, sitting, not saying a word, as soon as she finished her dishes, she walked towards the stairs.

"Tifa..." Cloud trailed off.

"What is it Cloud?" She turned around.

"I'll be gone for just a couple of hours, don't worry, I'll come back, I promise." He said, heading towards the doorway.

"Where?" She said, sighing.

"To...Aerith's church." He said, turning his head, around, afraid to face Tifa after what he said.

"Don't worry Cloud, I'll be fine." She smiled sarcastically, her heart, once again broken, as each pieces fall, every time he says something about leaving, she walked upstairs.

She entered her room and lied down on her bed; she thought that she could use a rest for the day, since it was her birthday anyway.

She heard Cloud's fenrir roared to life as it faded 2 seconds later.

After several minutes of thinking deeply, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIFA!" Denzel and Marlene shouted.

"_I...I can't be here, I have to leave."_ She thought to herself.

"Go back to bed you two, thanks for greeting me." She smiled, hiding the pain of leaving those 2 kids.

"_Why am I leaving? " _ She thought to herself. The massive pain entered her body, the poison penetrating down each of her veins, she cried a slight pain, trying to hide the loud scream from the kids, it was as if it was alive, it strangled her organs, making it hard for her to breathe, she gasped for air, she cried in pain, she screamed silently as her body was being torn apart by that unknown monster inside her body, she couldn't breathe anymore as the pain grew more, it clasped all her organs, tearing apart her veins, crushing all her bones, until it stopped.

She ran downstairs, not leaving a note or anything for the kids and Cloud, she took this chance to run away as far away from 7th Heaven, so that she wouldn't cause any more problems to Cloud, she already knew how much pain he was having, because Aerith hasn't been talking to him anymore.

She ran, and ran, as once again the pain collided in her body, she stopped for a moment, and then suddenly, it was as if a bullet has been shot through her heart, the pain inevitably strong, she couldn't hold it anymore, she let out a hard scream, crying in pain, she held her body, she kept running, trying to ignore the pain, she wanted to end it, she wanted to die right now, she wanted to be free from all this pain, she wanted nothing else not to cause any problems for anyone, she cried in pain as she leaned against a building wall, the pain still trying to tear her apart, she sobbed, as her eyes closed and the darkness filled her whole body, tearing everything apart.

"Where's Tifa?" Yuffie asked, glancing around the room.

"She left, hours ago, she didn't even say anything!" Marlene cried.

"When w-we greeted her, she d-d-didn't even smile, she just told us to go to our rooms." Denzel stuttered as he sobbed in pain.

"Where's Spiky?" Barret asked, patting Marlene's back.

"He left, again" Denzel cried louder.

"I'll look for Tifa." Vincent stormed out of the room.

"Dang that Cloud, that boy always leaves, didn't he even know it's Tifa's birthday?" Cid demanded.

Everyone went silence as soon as they heard a fenrir parked outside.

"Hey, I'm b—"he trailed off, surprised to see everyone there.

"You son of a—"Cid was about to throw a hard punch on Cloud's face but Barret stopped him, knowing that there are kids there.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not knowing a thing.

"It's all your fault!" Denzel cried, running upstairs.

"We hate you!" Marlene cried, following Denzel upstairs.

" Wh-wh-at did I do?" He stuttered.

"What did you do? What did you ever do Cloud?" Yuffie shouted, walking towards Cloud.

"I just left for a few hours..." He said, still unaware of what happened.

"It's Tifa's birthday you bone head! I can't believe you forgot, did you? Where were you?" She fumed in rage.

"It is? I-I-I was in Aerith's church." He said, trying hard not to burst in tears because of the anger he felt, forgetting Tifa's birthday.

" AERITH? SHE'S FREAKING DEAD!" Yuffie screamed, her voice pierced the silence, she ran upstairs, tears forming in her eyes too.

"Where's Tifa?" He asked, glancing around.

"She's gon' you son of a bitch!" Cid shouted.

"G-G-Gone?"

Vincent entered the room, gasping for air as he held Tifa in his hands.

"TIFA!" Barret shouted, running towards Vincent.

"She's not breathing." He ran upstairs in a hurry.

"Not breathin'?" Cid followed Vincent. Barret took a short glance on Cloud and then he immediately followed them.

Cloud stood there, still not understanding what just happened, he was left in a daze.

"Tifa!" Yuffie cried.

"O-Oxygen!" Barret shouted.

"GIVE HER OXYGEN!" Cid shouted, repeating what Barret said, in a shrill scream.

Yuffie kept her hands on Tifa's chest as she pressed it again and again.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Barret shouted.

"She's still not breathing! Why?" Yuffie cried harder, still pressing her chest, harder this time.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Yuffie cried, repeating her words, this time with more emotions.

"MOVE!" Vincent shouted as he cupped Tifa's mouth and soon he placed his open mouth on her and he gave her as much oxygen he had.

"IT'S NOT WORKIN'!" Cid shouted.

He breathed harder, again and again he gasped for air and gave it to Tifa but nothing changed.

Vincent backed away, and checked Tifa's pulse, he winced at the sudden realization that she was too cold for a normal person.

"What?" Yuffie asked, still crying.

"It's not beating and she's dead cold." He said, backing away as he stood up to face Barret and Cid.

"THAT AIN'T TRUE BOY!" Cid shouted, not believing the sudden truth.

"Check it for yourself." He said, trying to hide his sad feelings, it hurts too much for his own liking.

"It's true.." Cid punched the wall as he lowered his head, trying not to make anyone see his tears.

Barret walked away, small tears forming in his eyes, " I'll tell the kids."

Vincent soon had small tears flowing down his cheeks too , he wiped it off, "I'll tell Cloud."

"She-She's dead.." Yuffie cried, she fell on her knees as she sobbed loudly.

* * *

**-x-**

_Erm, so how's that for a beginning, sad eh? _

_I hope you like it. _

_Please review, don't be scared._

_I'd like it if you tell me anything that you want to improve or anything like that._

_This is my first FFVII fan fic, I hope you appreciate it._

_This is definitely Cloti. ;D_

_You just have to wait and see. =DD_

**_- xtheunforgotten_**


	2. Celebration

**DISCLAIMER **- I really own FFVII, in my dreams. Sadly, in reality, I don't.

Thank you for **anesuna** for reviewing the first chapter.

I appreciate it. As for your question, You should get on with the reading, then maybe you'll find your answer. ;P

I hope you continue reading this story. (:

* * *

"_Is this really necessary Kadaj?" _

"_Of course, we need to ruin her..."_

"_Ruin her, how?"_

"_Did I say her? How stupid of me." He laughed._

"_What does he mean Yazoo?" _

"_I don't know Loz." _

"_Is brother mental?" Tears forming in his eyes._

"_I'm not mental you fool, and stop crying."_

"_What are you doing? Isn't it already enough?"_

"_I'm trying to kill our brother." _

"_Kill who?"_

"_Our brother Yazoo, our brother." _

"_Why would you kill one of our brothers?"_

"_Don't raise your voice Loz."_

"_Thank you Yazoo, I'm trying to kill him because we need him here."_

"_How are you going to kill him?"_

"_By using her, like this."_

"_By trying to kill her in her dreams?"_

"_Allowing her to suffer in pain?"_

"_Yes, you're just too smart."_

"_He doesn't see us as his brothers."_

"_Just let him be."_

"_I don't see why we shouldn't ruin his life though." An evil smile formed across his face._

* * *

She woke up, panting, she was relieved that it was all a dream; tears started forming in her eyes as she remembered her dream once again.

She wiped it away, thinking that it would never happen, so why waste her tears?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIFA!" Denzel and Marlene shouted in unison as they entered holding two balloons.

"Where'd you get those balloons?" Tifa chuckled, hugging the two kids.

"Come on Tifa! We have to show you something." Denzel smiled.

"Thanks anyway, wait what?" She asked, puzzled.

"Just follow us!" Marlene laughed.

She followed them, since she was being pulled by the two adorable kids.

" SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted, as the confetti bursted loudly.

"Wh—" She trailed off.

She was shocked, as soon as her mind started working again, she started crying, tears of joy forming on her eyes.

"Why did you do this?" She cried, smiling.

"It's your birthday Tif, how could we forget? You deserve more." Cloud said as he held the cake.

"You, you really shouldn't have." She smiled, still crying.

"Now don't you go cryin' it's your birthday for crying out loud, we're here to party!" Cid shouted, smiling at her.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged Yuffie.

"I told you, she'll think I made this." She laughed.

"Why? Didn't you?" Tifa asked, confused.

"No, Cloud did, we just brought some food." She smiled, "Anyways Tif, Happy birthday"

"You said you were going to..." She walked closer to Cloud.

"It was a surprise." He slightly smiled, placing the cake on the table.

"Thanks Cloud!" She hugged him.

"Uh, you're welcome." He hugged her back.

"This ain't a romance movie Tif, let's get the party started!" Barret shouted, winking at Tifa.

"You forgot to blow the cake." Vincent said, making sure Tifa noticed his presence.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Let's sing the birthday song!" Denzel shouted.

"No, I'm too-"She was interrupted as soon as everyone started singing the 'Happy Birthday Song'

She chuckled, as soon as they finished singing the song; they started clapping as Tifa blew the candles on the cake.

"Let's get this party started!" Barret shouted.

They started the party, sharing food, talking, laughing and gossiping. Tifa was happy to see that after all those fights, and endless sufferings, they'd still be stuck together like this, like what real friends should be.

Tifa walked towards Cloud and hugged him once again, she closed her eyes and hugged him tightly, she whispered,"Thank you"

* * *

**-x-**

_This chapter was kind of short, I'm really sorry._

_If I do have the time, I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible, and it will be longer than this, for sure._

_Keep reviewing, that will make me inspired to continue ya know! ;P_

_Again, please let me know if I need to improve something or anything like that._

_Please review, don't be scared. _

- _**xtheunforgotten**_


End file.
